


Silver & Gold

by crescent_gaia



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The only thing non-canon is the pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: A code silver leads to a gold ending.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Silver & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkati/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Please enjoy this story of mine. It's not the greatest, but it's the idea I got. :) 
> 
> For those who don't know, code silver is weapon or hostage situation.

Will took a breath as he walked quickly into the ED. He was nearly late for his shift - overslept due to being on his brother’s couch - and it was Christmas Eve. He nearly ran into Natalie, who gave him a look, and he smiled nervously at her. “I apologized a hundred times to Jay and I will to you as well for messing up last night. As well as pay for a sitter so you two could have time alone. Real time alone. Where I’m not an asshole to his partner who is going through shit.”

Natalie’s expression softened before she turned to Maggie. “Going to take a moment.”

“While you two can,” Maggie said, looking down at the phone before turning to April to give some instruction.

Will turned for the break room to store his stuff, hearing Natalie follow him, and he put his coat away. “I’m just - I’m an idiot, bringing up how I know it’s hard this time of year.”

Natalie, thankfully with all her memories back, shook her head. “It’s hard for all of us. He doesn’t have a right to take it out on you.”

“I know. And he’s not. He’s just extra special Connor touchy at the moment and anything I say or do is wrong.” Will leaned against the locker and gently banged his head against it. 

“Well… go through with his present anyways. It might help,” Natalie said as there was a sound from the ED. “And we’re on.”

“Yep,” Will said, following Natalie out.

“Baghdad,” Maggie told Will as a gunshot victim was wheeled in. He ignored that Jay and Burgess were following and started his usual workup. “Surprised he’s still alive - there’s three bullets in him,” Will said. Both were stopped by bone with one inching towards the guy’s heart. Will only looked over when Connor walked in. “Hey.”

Connor looked over at Will, not saying anything as he looked over the chart. “Can’t do it down here, even in the special unit. Upstairs it is.”

“He needs to stay cuffed,” Jay said. “Don’t care if he’s under sedation or not.”

Connor looked up at Will at that point and rolled his eyes. The angle was such that Jay couldn’t see it and Connor smiled. “We know, but thanks for thinking this is our first suspect, Jay. Makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside.”

“And now you’re talking back like you’re Will. That’s just great,” Jay said. 

“He knows to be careful,” Will said as they finished up and took the patient to the elevators to go upstairs. 

“Sorry about last night,” Connor said before Will could say anything. “It wasn’t right and I know it and I’m going to try to be better but it’s hard right now.”

Will nodded, grabbing Connor’s hand and giving him a gentle squeeze. “See you after?”

“Yep,” Connor said with a grin and went into the elevators and upstairs for the surgery. He did not expect Burgess to follow into the elevator. “He’s unconscious already and has three bullets in him. Including one moving to his heart. You have got to calm down.”

“No,” she said. “He’s the younger brother of a powerful gang lord. They’re either going to come in here guns waving to make sure to protect him or rival gangs are going to try and make a move.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“Kid who had a gun on him. He’s got no rap sheet otherwise, but, until we know otherwise, got to be careful,” she countered.

“Yeah,” Connor said with a sigh, grateful that the elevator doors opened.

Latham moved over to them. Ignoring Burgess, he told Connor “moving him is moving the bullet more.”

“Bullet’s moving even when he’s still, meaning that it would have been messy if done downstairs. I need help,” Connor explained.

Latham paused before nodding. “Of course. His odds for survival are better up here, as are his chances of helping the police bring to justice whoever shot him.”

“As well as he stands trial for the gun violation,” Connor added and smirked at Burgess. “See, reason.”

“Cuffs still don’t come off,” she said.

“No, they will not unless medically necessary,” Latham said. 

“Thank you, Doctor Latham,” she said.

“We don’t have time for this,” Connor said as he moved to go start scrubbing up. He was half way done when he looked up and into the room where the nurses were setting up as well as the anesthesiologist who was just standing around with his mask on. There was something off but he couldn’t place it. He also couldn’t see the man’s hands and he paused in washing.

“Something wrong?” Latham asked and looked over the room. “I don’t recognize half the people in that room.”

“Neither do I,” Connor said quietly. “Step out and get Burgess. Make it looks and sound like you want family information in case something goes wrong.” He took a deep breath and looked to his phone in front of him. “Siri - text Will.” He waited until he heard the beep and said “possibly gray. Send.”

***

Will heard his phone chime and looked confused. “Nat,” he said.

She came over and he showed her the text. “I’ll tell Maggie.”

Will nodded and headed over to Jay, who was watching the waiting room. “Burgess still upstairs, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Jay asked, not taking his eyes off of the waiting room.

“Connor just texted me there’s a possible code gray,” Will said.

Jay took his eyes off of the waiting room for a moment, looking at the text, before pulling Will and herself down as someone shot into the ED. It only took a moment for the doors to the ED to slam shut to protect them with bulletproof glass. “Will,” he said, looking down at him worriedly. “Will!” He tried shaking him.

Will was frozen, his eyes wide, before blinking and taking a few deep breaths. “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

Choi was there in a moment, checking over both of them and looking to Will. “We need to get out there. There’s victims out there.”

“Can’t,” Jay said, calling in there were shots being fired at Med and asking for backup. “Not until we get the scene under control.’

Both Choi’s and Will’s phone buzzed with the code silver from the hospital before Will’s phone kept buzzing as a call came in from Connor.

***

Connor had just finished washing and was about to go in when the sirens went off in the hospital. His phone buzzed, showing they were in a code silver and to shelter in place. He looked up at the operating room again, this time clearly seeing a gun, and was about to move to go out to the hallway to get Jay. 

A woman was coming in, her face covered by a surgical mask, but there was a gun in her hands. “You’re going to fix him, stabilize him, and get us the hell out of here. Or you’re going to be the one needing bullets dug out of you, doc.”

“Ok. Just let me make a call and I can - “ Connor started.

“And then you’re wasting more time with having to wash up again,” the woman said. “Get your ass in there and I’ll make the call for you.”

“Ok, ok,” Connor said, his hands up as he walked into the surgery room. “I need another set of hands.”

“You don’t get them,” the woman said and looked at the texts, hitting call. 

“Connor?” Will answered.

“Nah, but you’re going to help him,” the woman said. “Get the cop up in the hallway out of there and we want a way to transport out of this place by the time the surgery ends or your friend gets two in the head.” She ended the call and looked to Connor. “Get to work.

Connor nodded and stepped up to the table, looking at the nurse who seemed terrified in front of him. “We’re going to get out of here,” he told her and smiled. “Let’s focus on the work. Ten blade.”

***

“Will?” Choi asked, shaking him a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I need - I need a minute,” Will said, taking a deep breath in and out. “Kid’s family got upstairs. They want Burgess out of the hallway and a way out of the hospital before Connor’s done with the surgery.”

Jay picked up his radio. “Kim, channel three.”

“Go ahead,” she said after a beep.

“What was that?” Will asked.

“Her putting in a headset,” Jay explained. “Hostage situation with Connor. Make like you’re going off the floor but hold in stairwell out of sight.” He looked to Will. “How many?”

“Don’t know.”

“Okay,” Jay said, repeating the information on. He looked over as the rest of PD was taking care of the ones who fired on the ED in the waiting room. Once it was cleared and the doors were open, Jay was able to talk to the rest of the team with Will joining them near the end.

“He’s going to need a vest,” Jay said, looking at Voight. “Connor’s the one in there. Best not to have the argument and we could use him in case something happens.”

Voight sighed. “Fine, but like before. You stay behind everyone and you don’t make a move at all. Got it?”

Will nodded and put on the vest, grateful to be able to go upstairs. “Thanks.”

“I’d rather you be a basket case where I can keep an eye on you rather than one where I can’t see you,” Jay said as Natalie came over. Time moved fast after that, with going up the staircase and the team easily taking out the crew that was watching the hallway. 

Going into the surgery room, Will could see that Connor was finishing up before he ducked out of sight. 

“Haven’t heard anything about our ride, doc. Don’t think your friend is doing you any favors,” the woman said.

“Signal’s not the best in here sometimes,” Connor said smoothly. “Why don’t you step out and try?”

“Keep an eye on him,” the woman said, moving to do what Connor suggested. She didn’t get far as Burgess and Ruzek grabbed her. It didn’t take much for the rest of the group to surrender after hearing their boss get shot in the hallway. After the room was secure, Connor moved out to the hallway and looked over to see Will join him.

“Need a gurney!” Will yelled as Connor put pressure on the bullet in her side. 

“Freaks,” the woman said, the gun kicked away from her. “Saving me.”

“Nope, just doctors,” Connor said. “Will, on your count.”

“One two three,” Will said as they lifted the body up and got back to work to get the woman stable.

***

There was another blur as they were all taken outside of the hospital to sweep it, in order to make sure nobody else was hiding or any other nasty surprises. Will looked up at seeing Connor being walked out of Med and over to where he was waiting apart from everyone else. He got up and walked over, pulling Connor into a tight hug. 

Connor hugged him tightly back. “Some Christmas, right?”

Will grinned “Yeah, seems like our Christmases are,” he said and held up a gold ring. “Want to end on a high note this year?”

Connor blinked before kissing Will deeply. 

“So that’s a no?” Will asked with a soft joke before slipping the ring on Connor’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And thank you for making the end of the year not suck,” Connor whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Will said, holding his future husband tightly to him as the world spun back to putting things right around them.


End file.
